In many applications of electronic components, large electric currents or large electric voltages are applied to the outer surfaces of the electronic components. Examples of such applications include current sensors, where conductors carrying large electric currents are placed on (typically contacting) a major surface of the electronic component. Such applications require good isolation of the working semiconductor regions from the extreme electrostatic potential and currents.
Hence, what are required are improved devices and methods of forming devices that offer improved isolation to high voltage or current applications.